


Heavy

by AngelMine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: Just Cas and Dean having sex, instead of Castiel beating Dean in the alleyway





	Heavy

The brick was cold as ice against Dean’s back as he was pressed into it, he could feel his shirt dampening from the moisture of the rain. He didn’t expect this from Cas, but, it was what he damned got. Well-deserved, bound to happen. Dean was on the verge of betraying him. Dean was pushing all of Castiel’s boundaries. He knew that eventually, Castiel would snap. So he waited against the brick for Cas to punch him after being man-handled and held up against a brick wall. 

There was silence, and then a cold, “I rebelled for this?” Here it comes, Dean braces for a punch but what he’s met with,is a glare that stabs daggers right to the bone of his soul. Castiel was an earthquake, and Dean was the epicenter. “Just so you could surrender to them?” It was angry, poisonous. Castiel raised a fist up, and Dean looked at him and his hand, ”Do it Cas, hit me! Because no matter what you do, I am still going to say yes. So you better kill me.” 

Dean expected a punch and braced when Castiel’s fist moved. He didn’t get punched, but what Castiel did felt like one anyway. Lips crashed against his with so much force that Dean was flabbergasted for a few seconds. His hand pushing against Castiel’s chest, trying to move him off,away. He whimpered confused against Castiel’s mouth and eventually Dean stopped fighting it. Dean melted into that kiss like chocolate in a s'more and gripped onto castiel’s trench coat with both hands. The kiss lasted what felt like a millenia. Mouths moving on each other, tongues colliding, fireworks going off. 

There were no words exchanged when Castiel pulled back from him, it was just fogged panting in the cold air. Dean was trying to think of words to say, come-backs, things to get Castiel to move, and take his heat with him and let him rot in the rain, in a dirty alley like he knew he belonged, but what came out was, “Motel? Across the Street.” Castiel said yes, in a husky tone, and they kissed again, just as hard as before, separating after a few seconds. 

\--

It’s a surprise they made it across the street without Cas taking him out in the open. Every step felt like a mile, Dean was shoved into every obstacle between them and the motel and his breath was taken by kissing, rubbing, touching. His body was the inferno, his mind was molded by Castiel’s tongue until it was basically functionless. 

Inside the motel they are, stumbling drunk off lust and kissing Dean stumbles to the counter and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. “One king..please, I don’t care how much I have to pay.” He said, it was desperate and embarrassing, but he really didn’t care about embarrassment at the moment. “Dean..”, It was killed when Castiel turned Dean around and kissed him deeply while the woman was typing them in, and Dean wishes that he felt bad about it. 

Key acquired, Dean shyly thanks the woman, who is flushed up to the tips of her ears. Castiel takes him into kisses again stumbling Dean all down the hallway, dirty choreography. Hands were everywhere, locked in to Castiel’s hair, fingertips grazing over Cas’s neck, down Castiel’s back and Dean grunts into Castiel’s mouth when he cups hands full of his ass. They reach their room number.

Dean is fumbling with the keys panting, horny, hard-up, he gets them in the lock after dropping them twice and the door creaks open and Castiel pushes Dean inside and the door slams shut. Dean hesitates for a second once that door closes, he and Cas, alone. He thought of the dangers, what were Castiel’s intentions? But, all that worry was sucked out of his mind by another desperate kiss. 

The way their lips mold cures any doubt in Dean’s mind, it’s hard, and passionate at first and soft and sweet seconds before Castiel pulled away, like a now and later. 

They don’t make it to the bed first. Castiel stops at the counter and lifts Dean up and sits him down on it and they are drunkenly kissing again, hot and heavy. Hands find buttons, and coats pulling them off until their shirtless bodies are pressing together deliciously, and Deans never been this hard in his life. 

Castiel was strong, and it turned Dean on like a lightswitch, their teeth bumped together a few times from how hard they kissed, and Castiel fumbled with Deans pants unbuttoning them with shaking hands and pulling them off and deserting them in the kitchen as Dean is lifted up off the counter, and slammed onto the nearest wall hard enough that he is sure the people rooming next to them would file a complaint and he didn’t care.

Dean’s boxers were lost somewhere when their lips collided again, and castiel pulled away and moves Dean up the wall until his legs hung loosely around Castiel’s shoulders, and that’s when Castiel engulfed Dean’s leaking dick into his mouth, and Dean’s head slammed back on the wall, hard enough to make him dizzy, and he did not care. “Fuck...Cas- Baby..where did you-” He was going to ask where Castiel learned this from, but he was too afraid to hear Cas say he learned from fucking someone else so, he swallowed his tongue, and Castiel swallowed around his cock making him grunt, and take fists full of Castiel’s hair.

The next ten minutes where full of moans and grunts and yanks of Castiel’s hair before Dean is pulled from the wall and finally slammed against the bed, a cracking sound was heard and Dean was pretty sure Castiel broke something under the bed from how hard he hit that mattress, Dean sat up immediately and undid Castiel’s belt, fumbling with it like the keys and getting those trousers down. Button popped open and he pulled them down enough to spring Castiel’s cock free, and damn did he want that in his mouth. 

Dean gave the head a tested lick, fuck.., He thought, there was something so tangy and earthy about the taste of Castiel’s dick, and Dean was addicted after one hit, he engulfs the head into his mouth and swirls around it, his pretty green eyes flicking up to meet the lustful stare of Castiel’s deep blue eyes. He tasted so good, Dean was drunk on the musk, bobbing his head and holding onto Castiel’s waist wanting him to stay right where he was. 

And thankful for Dean, Castiel got the memo, and he found it utterly hot that the angel couldn’t keep from bucking into his mouth every few minutes, and the delicious groans and moans that were leaving that man’s mouth made Dean twitch and hump against the air. He pulled off with a wet pop and strokes Castiel’s dick. “Cas Baby...need this inside me. Now..Lube..I..duffel bag..” This is the first time they truly separate since the brick and Dean hates every second of it. “No Condom Cas, don’t want it, just lube me up and slide right in okay? Baby..hurry..” 

There was a mumbled, “I’m trying.” as Dean watched Castiel fumble through the duffel bag grabbing the bottle of lube, the angel was flushed down his chest and he pops the cap open squirting some into his hand and letting two digits prod against Dean’ s ass and he whimpered at the feeling of the cold liquid. Fingers pressed inside and Dean’s back arched against the mattress. “Fuck Cas, I-..shit..Ever tell you how much I love your hands..?” Castiel shook his head no, and Dean half-laughed, half-moaned and said, “Now you know.” 

Castiel’s fingers thrusted immediately and Dean’s mind went blank on the burning sensation that sent waves over his body, Dean’s used to fingers, because he has done it to himself, albeit Castiel’s fingers are thicker and rougher but that only riles him up, and he spreads his legs wider for cas, which makes the angel groan just to see.”Dean, you’re so..”, His fingers scissoring into Dean and Dean’s already had enough. 

“Cas..please! I’m ready Cas, Just get that thing inside me already, wanted it since you dragged me out of hell.” Dean says in a lustful beg that makes Castiel’s breath waver and Cas kicks off his pants all the way now and rubs some lube of his cock, Dean looked at it and swallowed his saliva. Fuck he was thick, it would be a tight fit. Dean loved that the most. 

Castiel pushed in only the tip and Deans pupils blown dilated, so wide a small green ring of color is all you could see, Dean gripped the sheets beneath him and whimpered with every inch that Castiel pushed in until he could feel the angel’s balls against his ass. He groaned and clenched around Cas, it was so tight and hot, it felt like Cas just didn’t fit. Dean was dragged into another heated and lustful kiss. 

After five minutes they seperated with a trail of saliva and Castiel began to rock into Dean and Dean moaned and dug his nails into Castiel’s shoulders, “Fuck cas- girthy..fucking dick..If only I had known you wanted this too..” He moaned out which made Castiel rock faster into him, “Fuck Dean..you’re so tight around me..” Cas was talking dirty and Dean no longer knew how to form sentences. Words aimlessly leaving his mouth.

“Fuck...cas baby..too..too..much, so tight..no room inside so full...hurts..so good..baby..” Dean’s words were returned by Castiel’s moans, and Dean felt the angel throbbing inside of him. He was close already and Dean could just feel how desperate Castiel was. “-Dean!”

“Cas..slow down..slow wanna savour..” He got out and Castiel followed suit his thrusts slown down, long drawn out and Dean loved every second of it and he pulled that damn angel down and sucked on his tongue, moaning against it and pulling off with swollen lips. Castiel couldn’t keep the slow pace any longer and sped up. 

“Cas!” Dean wailed out wantonly and dug into Castiel’s back with his nails, looking up into those blown out blue-eyes just in time to see cas’s o-face. Castiel came first, with a loud groan muffled into Dean's neck and just the sensation of Castiel flooding his ass was all he needed to cum all over himself, harder then ever. Yes..yes..yess..”Oh! Fuck yes Cas!” His hips bucking out his orgasm as his cock rubbed on Castiel’s chest. Until there was nothing but panting and heavy breathing in the motel. 

“Told ya Cas..” Dean said with a sneer, “The last person who looked at me like that, I got laid.” Dean watched as Castiel couldn’t help a smile to cross his face and looks down at Dean, “So does this mean no more Michael..” Dean pretended to think about it before leaning up to kiss Castiel deeply, “No more Michael, only angel I want inside of me is you if you can fuck like that.”

Castiel smiled, and they entangled their bodies together. And the next morning when Dean and Cas returned to Bobby’s he told them, he had happened to Dean.


End file.
